A Mages Love
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: Dark Magician Girl takes a day off from her training with her master...but that turns out to me something more. DMxDMG Lemon 2 shot. RATED M


**A Mages Love(DMG X DM LEMON 2 shot) **

* * *

"Dark Magician Girl you have been doing great in your training so I will leave you with a day off." The blonde girl's master said to her. He jumps around in excitement.

"THANK YOU MASTER!" She was a 17 year old who was a little bit childish, mostly with her master Dark Magician. She leaps into his lap and giggles.

"Alright I get it...now can you go?" Dark Magician didn't like the way she was acting.

"I'm sorry master...please forgive me...I've been a naughty girl." DMG giggles again and skips off to her room. DM was blushing now. He decided to take her now. He went in to her room and saw her naked already. Her big breasts showing with her wet cave getting fingered by herself. Dark Magician wanted to fuck her...and he wanted her ass. He goes to her and makes out with his apprentice removing his own garments showing off some muscle and his large dick. 13 inches and 5 inches wide. DMG gasps in delight and started sucking it hard and gagging. Dark Magician moans and holds her head squeezing her blonde hair as she sucks and sucks faster.

Dark Magician was gonna blow. He moans his apprentice names as he thrusts his big dick down her throat making Dark Magician Girl gag hard as he explodes his cum deep down her throat. "Swallow it all apprentice!" He yells and she does just that. DM gets on the bed with her and sucks on DMG's big breasts making her moan.

"Dark Magician...ooooooooh." DMG eyes were closed as her master sucks harder and squeezes them. "Fuck me now master...I've been a bad girl."

"Indeed you have." Dark Magician says to her and picks her up and inserts his dick in her asshole making her scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH IT'S SO BIG MASTER!" His dick was all the way in her rectum pressing against her stomac wall making a pop feeling as Dark Magician starts thrusting up into her bowels. "AH AH AH AH!" DMG screams in pleasure as she takes her master in her butt. DMG kisses her master moaning into the kiss as Dark Magician pumps harder.

"OH YES MASTER FUCK ME! I NEED PUNISHMENT!" DMG begs and she gets turned around to her back and is laying on her master back facing his body. Dark Magician grabs her hips and and pushes all of his meat in her ass again hitting her stomach wall again making DMG squeal. He goes in and out hard and his apprentice's breasts were bouncing. "OH AH AH OH GOD MASTER FUCK ME!" DMG screams as she gets pounded by her master. "OOOOOOOOOOH!" DMG now grinds her ass on her masters meat and bounces on it while DM thrusts upward. Dark Magician Girl squeals making her master go harder and harder and faster and deeper. "AHHHHHH AH AH AH AHHHHH MASTER!" She screams in pleasure as DM smashes his dick up in her ass stretching her stomach wall and rectum to the limit.

Dark Magician squeezes DMG's butt as he drives in there. Dark Magician gets on his feet and so does Dark Magician Girl and he leans her on the bed board and grabs her hips and thrusts in her ass again making her squeal with pleasure. DM Kisses his apprentice on the lips with tounge and sees her boobs bouncing, that made him go even harder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M CUMMING DARK MAGICIAN!" DMG screams and DM picks up more speed making the bed rock and loud slaps of skin filling the air. DMG screams again loudly but was muffled by DM kissing her as he cums deep in her rectum.

"Your ass was great DMG." Dark Magician says as he pumps again in her ass with hard thrusts.

"AHHHHH DARK MAGICIAN!" DMG screams at the unexpected thrusting into her asshole again.  
"My ass is stuffed! Its so big I love it!" DMG screams and her boobs were pressed up against the wall of the bed. Dark Magician gets out of her ass with a pop and it is gaping. DMG lays on her back and DM puts her legs over his shoulder, grabs her hips and slams back into her ass deeply making her squeal. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" DMG keeps on screaming as DM pumps in and out of her ass and deep inside. This was DMG's first time anal and she was enjoying it.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" DMG cums all over her bed and on her master. DM drives in harder and DMG wraps her legs and arms around and eyes shut closed and screams in pleasure as DM goes really fast.

"DARK MAGICIAN!" She cums again and this time goes limp and pants and moans loudly and with one hard thrusts she squeals again and DM cums again.

"FEEL MY CUM!" He yells and pumps his cum out into her rectum. He kisses DMG and she moans into the kiss. "You want a baby?" He asks her. DMG nods and pants hard. "Tomorrow for sure." He says and gets out of her gaping ass with another pop and kisses her head.

"I love you Master." DMG said in pants. "I love you too." He replied back and gets dressed and goes downstairs. "Baby tomorrow." DMG gasps out happily.

"But first...we will train in the morning." DM announces. Dark Magician Girl signs in annoyance. She did not want to train at all...but she will have too.

"And if you don't...no baby." DM announces again.

"FINE!" DMG yells back and face palms.


End file.
